Night's Halloween
by SoulofNeant
Summary: Dans une petite ville, le jour d'Halloween, les enfants se déguisent et vont quémander des bonbons. Mais dans les bois, quelqu'un s'invite à la fête...
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

**Slenderman**

**Night's Halloween**

**Prologue**

_« __Promenons-nous dans les bois…»_

Le jeune garçon avance dans les bois, continuant de chantonner pour se donner du courage. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'éloigner autant. Il est perdu dans ses bois sombres. Il réajuste sa capuche en forme de loup car le froid gagne peu à peu son corps. Il tient une lanterne en forme de citrouille mais la bougie arrive bientôt à la fin de sa vie…

_Froush_

Le bruit de froissement de papier le stoppe. Il regarde à ses pieds. Parmi le tapis de feuillage au couleur de l'automne se trouve une feuille de cahier. Il la ramasse et examine au peu de lumière qui lui reste. C'est un croquis de dessin visiblement. Une sorte d'homme plutôt grand portant un costume avec une cravate. Autour de lui, les mots "No" sont écrits plusieurs fois.

Est-ce une blague de ses amis ? Pour la fête d'Halloween ? Il se dit que celui qui a fait ça à trop regardé "Men in Black". Il garde quand même la feuille, sa lanterne est sur le point de s'éteindre. Il ne voit pas l'ombre derrière lui. Il entend juste les battements de son cœur qui s'accélère. Le vent souffle brusquement, éteignant la dernière lumière au milieu de ses bois sombres. Un cri résonne au loin, puis le silence…

**Chapitre 1**

Le 31 Octobre 2013 : Le jour d'Halloween. Cette nuit, dont les origines se sont perdues au travers d'un profit commerciale à grande ampleur, est admirée comme crainte par de nombreux enfants du monde entier. La petite ville de Fieroc n'échappe pas à cette tradition. Comme chaque année, l'unique grande école du village organise une sortie spéciale pour ses élèves : les enfants costumés et accompagnés d'un jeune plus grand, vont frapper aux portes afin de demander des bonbons.

Il s'agit plus d'une obligation et non d'une tradition. C'est ce que pense Cheryl. La jeune fille aux cheveux blond platine ajuste son chapeau de sorcière tout en soupirant. Jeune lycéenne de 16 ans, elle a été choisie comme tous ses camarades pour escorter les plus jeunes. Elle en a assez de ces gamineries cependant elle veut faire plaisir à sa jeune sœur, Noreen.

Un dernier coup de peigne, puis l'adolescente se regarde dans son grand miroir. Elle a choisi d'être une sorcière pour cette nuit. C'est classique mais la robe est plus courte, dans les tons argent/blanc et lavande. Cela contraste avec sa peau foncée, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Elle espère que cela plaira à son petit ami, James.

La sortie obligatoire de l'école ne doit durer que jusqu'à 20h, quand le soleil est couché. Après, les adolescents ont prévu une petite fête dans les bois situés non loin de la ville. Une soirée sans parents, avec de l'alcool où elle espère enfin conclure avec son petit ami. Elle termine d'accrocher ses derniers bijoux et toiles d'araignées quand sa mère l'appelle du rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Descendant les marches, Cheryl arrive dans le salon quand un petit diable rouge lui saute dessus en criant "Bouhhh !".

« Noreen, fait attention ! Tu vas abimer ma robe, gronde la jeune fille en ayant reconnue sa petite sœur.

- Mais… tu n'as pas de verrue et tu n'es pas verte.

- C'est parce que je suis une gentille sorcière. Maman, je suis là. »

Cheryl aperçoit sa mère en train de se dépêcher d'enfiler des gants et tenant un portable entre son oreille et son épaule.

« Oui, John. Je me dépêche ! …Ah, ma chérie, tu vas devoir garder ta sœur ce soir. Ton père et moi devons aller à un rendez-vous important.

- Quoi ! Mais…Maman, j'avais quelque chose de prévue avec les copines ! S'indigne Cheryl qui ne s'attend pas à cela.

- Et bien, vous viendrez ici…Oui John, j'ai pris les plans et la clé USB. Bon mes poussins, soyez sage et ne mangez pas trop de bonbons.

- Maman ! Et Madame Clirk ne peux pas la garder ?

- Elle ne peut pas à cause de son nouveau traitement. Elle doit dormir à 19h. J'arrive John. Ne vous couchez pas tard, bonne soirée mes chéries ! »

La porte d'entrée se referme, les deux sœurs se retrouvent seules. Un long soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Cheryl. Elle se tourne vers Noreen. Sans son maquillage rouge vif de diablotin, elle est son portrait craché.

« T'as mentit à maman, dit la petite soeur. Tu vas passer la soirée avec James.

- Il y aura aussi mes copines, espèce de perroquet ! Bon écoute, je suis prête à te donner ma part de bonbons en échange, tu ne dis rien à maman et tu te tiens à carreaux durant la soirée. Marché conclue ? »

La petite diablesse explose de joie et jure qu'elle ira en enfer si elle ne tient pas sa promesse. Les deux sœurs croisent leurs petits doigts pour sceller leur pacte. Elles terminent de se préparer avant de rejoindre l'école.

Fantômes, vampires, montres et démons en tout genre sont au rendez-vous. Le soleil décline doucement néanmoins il fait suffisamment jour. La principale répartit des petits groupes de quatre enfants avec un adolescent. Elle rappelle à ses derniers de les ramener sains et saufs à 19h30 pétante. Cheryl escorte Noreen et trois de ses amis : deux jumelles en vampires et un petit fantôme.

« Trick or treat ! »

Cette phrase est répétée un nombre incalculable que Cheryl a arrêté de compter. Elle échange des textos avec James et ses copines, les prévenant de l'imprévu. Une de ses meilleures amies, Susan, connait le même souci avec ses petits frères. Elles pourront les laisser ensemble. Un sourire rassurée aux lèvres, la jeune fille se tourne vers son petit groupe de monstres qui ramène un panier de bonbons complet. Elle prend sa part et la donnera plus tard à sa jeune sœur comme promis.

Alors qu'elle avance dans les rues, son regard est attiré par une silhouette cachée à moitié par une grande poubelle. Elle a du mal à voir de loin et se sent peu rassurée. Elle incite les petits à accélérer le pas pour arriver à la prochaine maison. Les quatre enfants vont sonner à la porte tandis que Cheryl regarde à nouveau là où elle a vu l'ombre.

Plus rien. A-t-elle rêvé ? Ou bien est-ce encore la bande de Stephen qui ont décidé de faire peur aux gens ? Elle espère que ces crétins ne viendront pas à la fête privée de James. Elle regarde sa montre, voyant que 19H vient de passer de quelques minutes. Il est temps de ramener les enfants. Le fantôme insiste pour faire une dernière maison. Cheryl accepte en soupirant alors que les deux petites vampires courent vers leur dernière récolte.

Puis elle remarque quelque chose. Il manque un petit diablotin…Ou est passée Noreen ? La panique la gagne alors que ses yeux verts cherchent frénétiquement sa sœur. Elle l'aperçoit enfin, de l'autre côté de la rue…Discutant avec quelqu'un. Elle coure vers elle, manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle tire sa sœur en arrière et se met entre elle et l'inconnu.

C'est un jeune homme, plus âgé qu'elle de quelques années. Bruns aux yeux noirs, il a un pansement sur le nez. Il n'est pas costumé, portant juste un blouson avec de la fourrure sur le col, un pantalon gris et des bottes noires montante. Il tient quelque chose dans la main.

« Ne touche pas à ma sœur ! S'emporte Cheryl sans chercher à comprendre ce que veut ce type.

- Oh ! Du calme. Je ne lui veux pas de mal, s'explique-t-il. As-tu vu cette personne ? »

Le jeune homme tend la main, montrant une photo mais Cheryl n'y prête pas à attention.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. T'es d'où ?

- De Locours.

- C'est à plus de 100km d'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je cherche cette personne et je mettais en garde ta sœur.

- Ah oui ?! Et contre quoi ? Contre des gens de ton espèce ! Dégage avant que je n'appelle les flics ! »

Il voit que cela ne sert à rien d'insister. Pourtant, il plante son regard dans le sien, l'air sérieux, ce qui déstabilise Cheryl un instant.

« Si vous allez dans les bois, surtout ne ramassez aucune page. »

Sans un mot de plus, l'inconnu s'en va. Cheryl est déboussolée, ses joues ont rosies malgré elle. Cependant, elle se demande comment ce type sait qu'ils vont dans les bois après. Et quelle est cette histoire de pages ? Encore un drogué ou un paranoïaque évadé. Elle se reprend et s'agenouille devant sa petite sœur.

« Tu n'as rien ?

- Non. Il m'a juste demandé ou est son petit frère.

- Son petit frère ?

- La photo, c'était celle d'un jeune garçon. Il lui ressemblait. »

Cheryl s'en veut après coup de s'être emportée. Mais elle étonnée qu'un type venant d'une ville aussi loin est atterrit par ici. L'émotion passée, l'adolescente prend l'enfant par la main et rejoint le reste du groupe. Le soleil se couche à peine quand Cheryl ramène tout le monde à l'école. Après avoir fait un rapport digne des militaires auprès de la principale, Cheryl emmène sa sœur devant la maison de Susan. Cette dernière les rejoint, accompagnée de ses deux petits frères, tous deux transformés en squelettes. Susan a opté pour un costume de Morticia de la famille Addams. Enfin réuni, le groupe prend la direction des bois de Malafosse.

Eclairées par des lampes-torches, ils prennent un petit sentier, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. La lune haute dans le ciel éclaire les branches de ses rayons blafardes. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancé, le groupe aperçoit au loin la lueur d'un feu et une musique. Cheryl se félicite d'avoir un petit ami aussi prévoyant, il a tout prévu afin que la fête soit inoubliable. Ils pénètrent dans une clairière où une dizaine d'adolescents du village sont déjà là. Tous ont joué le jeu et ont gardé leur costume d'Halloween. La bière coule déjà à flots alors que plusieurs jeunes dansent autour du feu sur une musique entrainante.

Cheryl donne ses dernières directives à Noreen, lui interdisant de s'éloigner de la clairière et de ne pas boire d'alcool. Puis elle cherche du regard son petit ami, marchant autour de la clairière mais elle ne le voit pas. Soudain, une sensation froide se pose sur son cou. Elle se retient d'hurler en découvrant qu'il s'agit d'une faux en plastique. Elle se tourne vers un visage caché par une capuche sombre.

« La mort va t'emporter, belle sorcière.

- James ! Espèce de crétin, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! S'emporte Cheryl.

- Hey, du calme ma belle ! Je te sens à cran.

-…Désolé, se calme-t-elle. J'ai croisé un type bizarre, il m'a mis en boule.

- Un type bizarre ? Un mec avec un blouson à col de fourrure ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Esther a été abordé par un type de ce genre. J'ai failli le frapper mais il s'est barré.

- Noreen m'a dit qu'il cherchait son frère apparemment. Mais il était vraiment louche.

- Bah, oublie-le. Pour ta sœur, elle est en sécurité avec nous. Les frères de Susan veillent sur elle. »

Cheryl n'est pas vraiment de cet avis mais un baiser de James lui fait oublier tout ça. Elle a du mal à résister à ses baisers passionnés, elle fond dans ses bras. Il lui susurre quelque chose à l'oreille puis il s'éloigne d'elle pour aller chercher deux bières. Elle l'attend, regardant les personnes présentes à la fête. Elle aperçoit ses copines qui dansent près du feu, Susan en train de rire aux blagues de Kyle, Noreen partageant ses bonbons avec les deux frères. Une bonne soirée s'annonce en perspective.

Alors que James et Cheryl s'éloignent de la clairière pour être en tête à tête, les autres adolescents continuent de festoyer quand une fille interpelle un gars.

« Hey, Père Caster, tu nous racontes une histoire ?

- Je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est curé que je vais l'être.

- Ouais, mais t'as bien une petite anecdote pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance ?

-…Ah si, j'en ai une ! »

Le reste du groupe ayant entendu, stoppe ce qu'ils font et s'approche du jeune homme qui s'installe sur une souche d'arbre. Seuls Noreen et les deux frères continuent de compter leurs bonbons mais tendent une oreille discrète vers le cercle qui vient de se former.

« Alors, commence Caster. J'ai lu ça sur Internet. Depuis quelques temps, il y a des disparitions, surtout d'enfants.

- Ah, mais on la connait, lance un des gars. C'est celle de…là, ce clown psychopathe.

- Non, ce n'est pas "_** Ça **_". Parce qu'il y a eu des vidéos et des photos de la chose. Et il n'a pas la gueule d'un clown. Nul ne connait son visage parce qu'il n'en n'a pas.

- Pas de visage ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Les gens l'ont appelé….le Slender. »

L'assemblé tremble déjà de frisson à l'idée d'entendre la suite. Noreen n'aime pas ce genre de chose, elle veut que sa grande sœur soit là cependant elle ne la voit pas. L'un des frères de Susan, étant partit faire pipi, revient avec quelque chose dans la main.

« Hey frangin, Noreen, regardez-ça. »

Il tend une feuille de papier gribouillée : Des arbres et une silhouette humanoïde. Les deux frères examinent la trouvaille et vont l'apporter à leur sœur. Noreen sent son cœur commencer à battre rapidement. La sono encore allumée émet des grésillements. Kyle va voir, pestant contre l'humidité de la forêt. Une des filles du groupe a amené un caméscope pour mémoriser cette soirée. Sur le petit écran, elle filme chaque personne de la clairière. Elle se tourne vers Noreen, quand sa caméra se met à brouiller. Elle entraperçoit juste une forme derrière la petite sœur de Cheryl, un genre de grand homme en costard avec une cravate rouge…


	2. Chapitre02

Chapitre 2

Leurs pas font craquer les feuilles et branchages jonchant sur le sol un peu boueux. Bière dans une main et l'autre entrelacée, les deux personnes avancent dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Cheryl attend ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec James depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

Ils s'arrêtent près d'un grand arbre, finissant de boire leurs bières. Elle s'adosse contre le tronc de l'arbuste, une jambe pliée. Elle le regarde d'un air timide. Il s'approche d'elle, ôtant sa capuche qui révèle une crinière blonde bien peignée. Il pose les canettes vides au sol avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

« …Prête ? Susurre-t-il.

- Oui…t'as prévu ce qu'il faut ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, bébé. »

Elle semble hésitante mais un nouveau baiser efface ses doutes. Elle s'abandonne complètement, sentant ses mains avides frôler son corps. Chaque caresse la fait frissonner, son désir brûle de l'intérieur. Elle est plus timide dans ses gestes, restant nouée autour de son cou. Il s'aventure plus loin, commençant à faire glisser le haut de la robe…

_Crac._

Elle rouvre les yeux, posant ses mains sur son torse pour le stopper. Il fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- Tu as entendu ?

- Non. Ça doit être un animal. T'en fais pas, je te protège. »

Elle n'est pas rassurée. Il reprend là où il en était quand il entend le bruit de craquage à son tour. Il se retourne, cherchant sa lampe pour voir ce que c'est. Elle commence à avoir peur, espérant que c'est juste un renard ou un écureuil. Il trouve enfin de quoi éclairer et pointe le faisceau lumineux vers un buisson qui bouge. Elle s'agrippe à lui dans son dos, elle n'aime pas ça. Il se baisse pour prendre une branche suffisamment lourde pour se défendre.

Les feuillages du buisson remuent de nouveau. Soudain, un visage blafard sort de l'ombre. Cheryl crie de peur et James met son arme improvisée devant lui pour faire face à l'assaillant….Qui éclate de rire. La personne ôte son masque, pointant le jeune couple.

« Oh putain ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Hey Jam-jam, c'est toi qui vient d'hurler comme une gonzesse ?

- Stephen ! Crétin ! S'emporte le blond en reconnaissant le cancre de la classe. Dégage d'ici !

- Oh ! C'est pas votre forêt. C'est con que vous m'ayez entendu, j'aurai bien aimé profiter du spectacle.

-…Espèce de pervers ! Cheryl va pour lui sauter dessus mais James la retient. Je vais t'arracher les yeux !

- Calmos la furie ! Je vais en avoir besoin pour reluquer tes nibards ! »

Là, c'est trop ! Cheryl choppe le premier caillou à sa portée et le lance sur Stephen qui l'esquive.

« Oh, belle exploit ! En fait c'est toi le mec du couple.

- Stephen, dégage avant que je te refasse ta face, menace James avec son bout de bois.

- C'est bon, je m'en vais les Barbies. Je suis pressé d'ailleurs, j'ai un truc à faire. Mais j'espère pouvoir profiter du spectacle après. »

Courant dans les bois, Stephen disparait alors que Cheryl lui lance une nouvelle caillasse. Cet imbécile vient de gâcher son moment intime. Elle est hors d'elle. James la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas revenir. Je suis étonné qu'il soit seul d'ailleurs.

-…Attends, ces potes ont dû trouver la fête et ils sont en train de mettre le bordel. On doit retourner là-bas !

- Relax ! James l'arrête en la retenant. Kyle et Peter sont là-bas et Stephen et sa bande de bras-cassés ont peur d'eux…Surtout avec leurs costume de loup-garous, ça le fait encore plus.

- Peut-être mais, je veux juste m'assurer que Noreen va bien. »

Cheryl tente de se dégager de la prise de James mais il la retient avec plus de force. Il la plaque contre l'arbre, son corps collé au sien.

« Cheryl, pense un peu à toi pour une fois. Ta petite sœur sait se défendre.

- C'est pas ta mère qui t'engueulera s'il lui arrive quoi ce soit.

- Oh ! Tu te calmes et laisse Mère en dehors de tout ça ! Stephen est un con, oublie ce qu'il l'a dit, d'accord ? »

Elle détourne la tête, respirant à fond pour se détendre. Elle sent ses mains caresser son corps de nouveau néanmoins cela ne la fait plus frissonner de désir. L'angoisse pour sa sœur la préoccupe. Doucement, elle pose ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser gentiment.

« Ecoute, j'ai plus trop envie là. Je retourne au camp, on verra ça plus tard. »

Il la fixe, surprit et contrarié. Il n'est pas d'avis d'arrêter. Il refuse de bouger et plaque encore plus son corps contre le sien.

« Tu fais ton allumeuse et tu me laisse en plan ?! Ça ne se fait pas ce genre de choses ! »

Elle ne remarque que maintenant son haleine empestant l'alcool. Combien a-t-il bu de verre avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne ? Est-ce uniquement de la bière ? Elle voit son regard briller par l'ivresse et un désir intense. Elle tente encore de le repousser mais cette fois-ci, il est plus brusque. Il se saisit de sa bouche avec violence. Une de ses mains se glisse sous la robe courte, voulant arrachant sa culotte. Elle tente de le repousser mais il est plus fort qu'elle. Quand ses lèvres sont libres, elle le supplie d'arrêter mais il n'écoute pas.

Soudain, James est tiré en arrière et jeté au sol. Il relève la tête et reconnait le type étrange au blouson. Cheryl est surprise aussi. Elle réajuste sa robe, reprenant son souffle. L'inconnu soutient le regard haineux de James qui se lève tant bien que mal. L'alcool a pris le dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Éloigne-toi de ma copine !

- Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle n'en n'avait pas envie, se défend le jeune homme. Tu sais comment on appelle ça ? Une tentative de viol.

- Je vais te casser la figure, connard ! »

James se jette sur l'inconnu mais il le repousse. Il s'apprête à le frapper quand Cheryl l'en empêche.

« Arrêter ! Tous les deux ! James, s'il te plaît, reprend tes esprits. »

Le blondinet se détourne et peste dans son coin, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles à cause des effets de l'alcool. Cheryl se tourne vers l'inconnu qui ne bronche pas.

« Qu'est- ce que tu fous ici ? Demande-t-elle.

- …Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas me dire merci.

- C'est pas tes oignons ! C'est mon petit ami.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui.

- Ne t'en mêle pas ! Tu fous quoi ici ?

-…Je cherche mon petit frère. »

Le jeune homme sort une photo et la lui montre. Cheryl l'examine : Deux garçons, l'un plus âgé que l'autre, mais tous les deux bruns aux yeux noirs, portant des maillots de base-ball.

« …Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-elle en rendant la photo.

- Je m'en doutais. Cela fait trois ans qu'il a disparu.

- Trois ans ? Mais…La police ne fait donc rien ?

- La police ne peut rien faire dans ce genre de cas. Si je peux te donner un conseil, toi et ton petit ami feriez mieux de quitter ces bois.

- Venant d'un étranger, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais. C'est à toi de te casser. Et puis c'est quoi cette historie de pages, tu voulais faire peur à ma sœur ?

- Je la mettais en garde, tout comme je te mets en garde. »

Ce type semble être un barjot, pense Cheryl. Il vaut mieux qu'elle retourne à la clairière. Elle se tourne vers James et le voit en train de vomir derrière un arbre. Au moins, il aura de nouveau les idées claires.

« Heureusement que je l'ai arrêté, ricane l'inconnu. T'aurais aimé qu'il te vomisse dessus pendant qu'il te baisait.

- La ferme ! Fiche nous la paix, d'accord. »

Elle en a plus qu'assez de lui. Elle l'ignore et se tourne vers James quand elle remarque que la musique venant de la clairière s'est tût…Depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle se demande si la bande de Stephen n'a pas fait des siennes. Elle commence à courir en direction du camp. Le jeune homme va pour la suivre quand James s'interpose.

« Dégage de là, elle t'a dit !

- …t'as du vomi sur ta robe.

- Si jamais tu m'interrompes de nouveau, je… »

_Criiiiccc !_

L'inconnu fouille sa poche rapidement, sortant un petit appareil électronique qui émet ce grésillement. Une peur sans nom se lit sur son visage.

« Oh non, murmure-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Il est déjà là. »

Sans crier garde, il pousse James sur le côté et part à la suite de Cheryl. Le blondinet tente de retrouver son équilibre, insultant de loin l'inconnu. Puis voyant qu'il est seul, il décide de les suivre. Cheryl déboule sans crier gare dans la clairière…vide.

Le feu continue de brûler au centre, des canettes de bières et d'alcool sont renversées au sol. La stéréo est éteinte. Aucune trace de ses amis, ni de sa sœur. La panique la gagne. Elle les appelle, disant que ce n'est pas drôle. Seul le silence lui répond. Elle s'avance quand son pied bute sur quelque chose. Elle se baisse pour ramasser un caméscope.

L'inconnu et James arrivent à ce moment-là, constatant à leur tour l'endroit désert. Le blondinet est un peu surpris, se demandant si c'est Stephen et sa bande qui ont fait fuir le groupe. Le brun s'approche de Cheryl qui examine un appareil. Elle se tourne vers eux.

« C'est celui d'Anna, explique-t-elle. Elle ne s'en sépare jamais.

- Rembobine pour voir ce qu'elle a filmé, suggère le jeune homme. »

Cheryl appuie sur plusieurs boutons puis elle enclenche le mode _**play**_ et visionne sur l'écran un peu fendillé, les dernières images tournées par Anna.

_**Le groupe est autour de Caster qui conte son histoire sur la légende internet qu'il a trouvée. Le mot " ""Slender" est prononcé quand l'un des frères de Susan va voir sa sœur, tenant une feuille de papier à la main. L'image se trouble comme s'il y a des interférences. Noreen apparait sur l'écran, avec la silhouette d'un grand homme derrière elle, en costume noir avec une cravate rouge. Son visage est complètement blanc…sans yeux. Les images se brouillent, on entend des cris, puis c'est la cohue totale. Les images bougent trop vite, jusqu'à ce que l'image montre le sol. Des pieds apparaissent, celle d'une paire de chaussures noires. A nouveau cela se brouille, puis ce sont des baskets qui apparaissent. Une main s'approche de l'objectif avant qu'elle ne soit coupée…**_

Cheryl tremble de peur. Sa sœur vient de disparaitre avec ses amies sans explication. Peut-être que la bande de Stephen les ont attaqués ? James semble évacuer les dernières brumes d'alcool. L'inconnu a le teint livide, ce qu'il craignait le pire vient d'arriver. Soudain, un cri déchire le silence de la nuit. Les trois personnes se tournent dans une direction. Ce n'est pas loin et Cheryl a reconnu la voix.

« C'est Susan ! SUSAN ! »

La jeune fille court pour aider son amie. Les deux garçons la suivent. Elle n'entend pas le brun la mettre en garde "de ne pas courir". Son seul but est de venir en aide à son amie. Ses jolies bottes assorties à sa robe sont complètement boueuses. Un nouveau cri très proche se fait entendre. Cheryl aperçoit Susan qui est agenouillée au sol. Elle ne porte plus sa longue perruque noire, laissant voir ses cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. Une lampe torche allumé est tombée au sol. Cheryl arrive près de sa meilleure amie

« Susan ! C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce ce qui passe ? Ou est Noreen ? »

Susan ne répond pas, elle est en pleurs. Elle réussit à lever sa main pour pointer quelque chose droit devant elle. Cheryl ne voit rien à cause de l'obscurité. Elle prend la lampe au sol et la lève là où Susan montre. Les deux garçons arrivent au même moment, l'inconnu ayant aussi une lampe éclaire l'endroit. Leurs yeux à tous s'écarquillent devant le spectacle macabre.

Cheryl reconnait Caster, le fils du pasteur car il porte encore ses lunettes. Il a les bras et jambes écartés, accroché entre deux arbres. Sa peau étirée sert de lien d'attache entre les troncs, ainsi que ses tripes sortant de son ventre éventré. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, ou plutôt il manque toute la mâchoire inférieur. Elle git à ses pieds dans une mare de sang.

Susan s'agrippe contre Cheryl qui détourne la tête, manquant de vomir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de James, qui termine de se vider par la bouche. Seul le brun demeure impassible, mais la peur se lit dans ses yeux.

« Ça vient de commencer… »

5


	3. Chapitre03

Chapitre 3

L'horreur est sous leurs yeux. Un de leurs camarades git mort, dans un état digne des plus grands films d'épouvantes. Mais l'imaginaire et le réel sont vraiment différents. Car plus jamais Caster ne leur racontera d'histoires dont il en avait le secret…Plus jamais. Susan sanglote dans les bras de Cheryl. James termine de vomir. L'inconnu reste debout après avoir prononcé quelques mots qui n'échappent pas à la blonde. Elle se lève et le choppe par le col.

« De quoi qui a commencé ? C'est quoi cette mascarade ! T'es de la bande de Stephen, c'est ça !

- Tu ferais mieux de te calmer et de m'écouter, dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet. Toi et tes copains sont en danger. Retournez en ville, vous y serez en sécurité.

- Je ne rentrerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma sœur. Ni les frères de Susan, ni mes amis !

- Il est déjà trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il ne répond pas. Cependant, il voit dans ses yeux verts sa peur et son inquiétude, attendant des réponses. Il s'accroche au faux-espoir de retrouver en vie son frère. Il a l'impression de se voir en elle. Il reste peut-être une chance, mais il doit trouver un lieu sûr.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une baraque pas loin ? Demande-t-il.

- Il n'y a aucune habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde. La ville est à plus d'une heure d'ici…Attends. Il y a la cabane du garde-forestier. C'est un peu plus en amont mais à un kilomètre.

- Ok, on va tous là-bas et je vous explique. Par contre, gardez vos lampes éteintes et surtout ne courrez pas. »

Cheryl hausse les sourcils d'un air interrogateur néanmoins elle n'obtient pas d'autres réponses. Elle aide Susan à se relever, évitant de regarder de nouveau le cadavre de Caster. Elle les guide en direction du chalet. James reste à la traine, se sentant vraiment malade. Il se demande s'il n'est pas encore sous les effets de l'alcool. Si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve…Ou un cauchemar.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que Cheryl n'aperçoive l'ombre de la cabane du garde-forestier. Tout semble éteint, ce qui est étrange. Même en période de fête, le gardien devrait être là. Elle s'avance vers la porte et y frappe, appelant le garde mais personne ne répond. Elle ouvre la porte déverrouillée.

Aucune lumière, ni aucun son à l'intérieur. Cheryl aide Susan à s'assoir sur une chaise alors que le brun entre et fait le tour pour vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un. James referme la porte derrière lui, il a le visage un peu vert et blanc. Il se dirige vers la cuisine pour se rafraichir. L'inconnu revient dans la pièce principale où Cheryl rassure son amie.

« Visiblement, le garde forestier est partit, annonce-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il est toujours ici, même les jours fériés.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche au moment d'Halloween. J'ai jamais su pourquoi les adultes semblent ne pas tenir compte des évènements.

-…Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun fixe la blonde avant de s'approcher de la table. Il pose son sac pour fouiller dedans. Il en sort un gros dossier contenant des articles, des photos, des extraits du web et du journal. Il les tend à Cheryl.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir sur _lui._ C'est toujours vague mais les images le montrent. »

La jeune fille feuillette rapidement le contenu. Les photos sont flous mais elles montrent quasiment toutes un individu de grande taille, portant un costume noire et une cravate rouge. On ne voit jamais son visage et sur certaines, des genres de tentacules dépassent de son dos.

« …C'est quoi ? Un genre de Men in Black fusionné avec un alien ?

- Si c'était ça, crois-moi qu'on n'aurait pas peur. On l'appelle le Slender. On ne sait pas comment il a vu le jour. Les premières photos remontent en 2009. Il y a trois ans, mon frère fêtait Halloween avec ses amis quand il a disparu, ainsi que trois autres enfants. Les premiers d'une longue série. La police ne fait rien car ils ne nous croient pas et pourtant, les photos en sont la preuve !

- J'ai l'impression de revivre un remake du roman de Stephen King avec le clown.

- Au moins, on saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Sauf que là, le Slender n'agit uniquement que s'y on croit en son existence. »

Cheryl a du mal à comprendre où il veut en venir. James, revenant de la cuisine après s'être rafraichit, les fixe d'un air détaché.

« Attends, dit-il. Si je te suis, ce truc ne peut apparaitre que si on y croit ? Or, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

- Normalement oui. Mais j'ignore pour quelle raison, cette chose agit également lors d'évènements mystiques importants. La fête de Samain –ou Halloween- fait partit de ces jours où l'autre monde est en contact avec notre plan.

- Allez ! Lance James d'un ton sarcastique. On a affaire à un de ses gothiques qui croient en la sorcellerie.

- James ? Ferme là, s'il te plait ! Rétorque Cheryl. Si je résume, ta créature n'est censée se manifester que si on croit en elle. Sauf lors de jours particuliers comme Halloween où elle apparait comme bon lui semble….Mais, son but c'est quoi ? Tuer des gens ?

- Tuer, torturer, même moi je ne sais pas, avoue le brun. Je sais qu'il peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui, mais visiblement, c'est souvent à des enfants. On n'a jamais retrouvé les corps.

-…Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi on a trouvé un de mes amis écorchés comme un porc !

- Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas lui, mais un Proxy qui a fait ça. »

Là, tout s'embrouille. Cheryl a de plus en plus de mal à suivre. James pousse un soupir.

« En fait, t'es un geek quoi.

- Je ne parle pas d'un composant informatique, se défend le brun. Mais d'un être humain marqué par le Slender. Il y a un an de cela, j'ai trouvé les archives d'une affaire sordide qui s'est passé dans un coin reculé de tout. D'après des notes et des vidéos retrouvées, une femme du nom de Kate a été victime du Slender mais elle n'a pas été tuée. Elle s'est transformée. »

L'inconnu cherche dans le dossier et tend une photo à Cheryl. Elle le prend et examine l'image : C'est flou mais elle distingue quelqu'un portant un sweat avec une capuche, son visage est blafard et une sorte de marque est inscrit sur son front, un rond avec une croix dessus. Tout cela est dingue. Elle pose la photo, fixant le brun.

« Et…Que fait le Proxy ?

- De ce que j'ai pu trouver, le Proxy est un chasseur, manipulé par le Slender. Lors de l'Halloween dernier, j'étais dans une autre ville, près de cette forêt. Cinq personnes ont disparu, j'ai cherché à les mettre en garde. J'ai fouillé pour tenter de les retrouver avec deux autres personnes…L'un d'eux a été traqué par le Proxy mais il n'a pas été tué par lui. Le Proxy la mené tout droit au Slender. Quant à la dernière, le Slender l'a eu aussi car elle a récupérer les pages mais pas toutes.

- Au faite, c'est quoi cette histoires de pages ?

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie aussi, mais ces huit pages seraient un test. La personne qui récupère les huit pages devient un Proxy, c'est ce qui est arrivé à cette Kate. Six mois avant, elle a été retrouvée dans une forêt, inconscience et les huit pages en main. Elle aurait été hantée par des visions du Slender avant que ce dernier ne vienne la chercher. »

Susan qui a tenté de suivre la conversation, retient un gémissement de frayeur.

« Mais alors…Mon petit frère, bredouille-t-elle en se remémorant ce qui vient de se passer dans la clairière.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande le brun. De quoi tu te souviens ?

- Je..On…On écoutait Caster qui a parlé de ce Slender…Harry avait trouvé un truc, puis après…Je…Susan se tient la tête. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je courrais dans les bois quand je suis tombé sur… »

Elle retient un haut le cœur en se souvenant du spectacle macabre. Cheryl la prend dans ses bras pour la rassurer. James semble de désintéresser de tout ceci. La blonde a du mal à croire à tout ça, cependant elle est sûre d'une chose : Sa petite sœur est dehors, en danger, avec ces choses qui rôdent.

« Il faut que je retrouve Noreen. Je vais aller la chercher.

- Tu veux te suicider ? Balance James

- Je n'abandonnerais pas ma sœur, ni mes amis !

- Elle est peut-être déjà morte, égorgée comme un porcelet… »

James se prend un poing dans la figure par Cheryl qui est hors d'elle. L'inconnu tente de la retenir car elle est prête à massacrer son petit ami, ou plutôt son ex désormais.

« T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Un lâche ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite bite de richard !

- C'est ce qui te plait chez moi, avoue-le. »

C'en est assez. Elle en a trop entendue, cela la dégoute. Elle s'écarte du brun et rejoint Susan. Cette dernière tente de calmer son amie mais elle angoisse en songeant à ses frères.

« Je vais aller les chercher, rassure Cheryl. Reste ici Susan et bouche toutes les issues. Je trouverais Harry et Jason.

- …D'accord, soit prudente.

- Je t'accompagne. »

C'est l'inconnu qui réajuste son sac dans son dos et s'approche d'elle. Il tend une lampe à Susan.

« N'ouvre à personne sauf si c'est un de tes amis, ordonne-t-il. Si c'est le Proxy, aveugle-le avec ça, il craint la lumière.

- Et si c'est l'autre ?

-…Surtout, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et ne cours pas. Plus tu fuiras, plus il se rapprochera de toi.

- Sinon, tu n'auras qu'à donner James en guise de bouffe ! »

Sur ses paroles emplit de haine, Cheryl quitte la cabane, suivit du brun. Susan verrouille derrière eux. Elle espère qu'ils reviendront sains et saufs. Elle se demande si le téléphone du gardien marche toujours…

Dehors, Cheryl avance d'un pas rageur. Elle est écœurée de la conduite de James. Comment a-t-elle pu aimer un type pareil ? Un bras l'attrape et elle fait face au jeune homme….Avant de fondre en larmes. Toute cette histoire reste incroyable, elle veut que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Que son réveil sonne pour aller en cours, qu'elle s'installe en classe, discutant avec ses amis de leurs week-ends. Qu'elle se retrouve à l'heure de midi avec son petit ami et ses amis, que Caster leur raconte une de ses histoires…

Une main se pose dans son dos pour la rassurer. Elle continue de sangloter, son visage posé contre le blouson de l'inconnu. Il comprend ce qu'elle ressent. Il fut seul quand il a vécu l'horrible tragédie de la disparition de son frère. Personne à ses côtés pour le consoler. Il la laisse quelques instants ainsi avant de la prendre doucement par les épaules.

« Ecoute, je sais que tout ceci est invraisemblable. Mais tu dois rester forte. Attend-moi sinon à la cabane, j'irais chercher ta sœur.

- Non, c'est à moi de la retrouver. J'ai promis à Maman de veiller sur elle….Et puis, si je retourne là-bas, je risque de massacrer James.

- Alors, on sera deux à le trucider. »

Ils se regardent avant de rire doucement. Cela permet de chasser un peu l'angoisse qui les hante. Cheryl s'essuie les yeux et respire un bon coup.

« Au faite, dit-il. Je m'appelle Duncan.

- …Cheryl. Ma sœur, c'est Noreen. Pardon de te poser cette question mais…Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va retrouver ton frère ? »

Il ne répond pas. Elle a beau avoir les cheveux blond platine, elle a de la jugeote. Soudain, un grésillement retentit de sa poche. Il sort de nouveau le petit appareil, le fixant un instant. Cheryl se demande ce que c'est, puis elle voit qu'il éteint sa lampe.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? Demande-t-elle.

- Quand il est proche, les appareils électroniques grésillent. Comme s'il les brouillait. Eteint ta lampe et surtout, marche sans te retourner et ne cours pas. »

Elle approuve d'un signe de tête, puis elle prend la main de Duncan et avance à ses côtés. Son souffle s'accélère, tout comme les battements de son cœur. Elle n'entend que leurs pas froisser les feuillages au sol, aucun autre bruit aux alentours. Le grésillement de l'appareil continue jusqu'à s'atténuer petit à petit. Puis, c'est le silence total.

Duncan lui fait signe de s'arrêter. Prudemment il tourne la tête derrière lui mais il n'aperçoit rien entre les arbres. Cheryl remarque qu'elle n'a pas lâché sa main. Elle la retire brusquement, rougissant légèrement.

« Je crois qu'il est partit, chuchote Duncan. Ne t'en fais pas, on va retrouver ta sœur, elle a l'air très débrouillarde.

- C'est de famille, je crois.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit dans cette forêt où elle a l'habitude d'aller ?

-…L'ancien réseau minier. Il est de l'autre côté de la colline, au Nord. Plus jeune, on allait se cacher là-bas, bien que c'était interdit.

- On va aller chercher là-bas. Peut-être que tes amis sont avec elle.

- Je l'esp… »

_Flop_

Le pied de Cheryl vient de marcher sur quelque chose. Une peur lui saisit les tripes alors qu'elle rallume sa lampe. A ces pieds se trouve un morceau de chair sanguinolente. Lentement, elle lève son faisceau lumineux devant elle. Deux personnes sont accrochées l'une en haut et l'autre la tête en bas. Ils portent de nombreuses lacérations et leurs yeux ont été arrachés, pendant par ce qui reste du nerf optique. Les deux corps forment comme un genre d'étoile à six branches.

Cheryl se retient d'hurler, se collant contre Duncan. Il a du mal à cacher son dégoût pour ce nouveau spectacle sanglant. C'est la première fois depuis sa traque du Slender qu'il assiste à de telles mises en scènes lugubres. Puis il éclaire quelque chose tenue dans la bouche de la personne du bas. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant qu'il s'agit d'une feuille gribouillée : les mots "Always watches" et "No eyes" sont inscrits avec entre les deux phrases un rond et deux croix à l'emplacement des yeux. Trouvant son courage, Cheryl regarde à nouveau la scène et l'aperçoit aussi.

« C'est…une des pages ?

- Oui. Ils l'ont trouvé mais le Slender les a trouvés ensuite. Je suis désolé pour tes deux amis…

- Attends. Ce…Ce n'est pas des amis à moi.

- Pardon ? »

Cheryl déglutit et éclaire mieux les visages défigurés. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en reconnaissant la couleur de cheveux de l'un d'eux.

« Le roux là, c'est Neil et l'autre, ça doit être Marvin. Les deux inséparables acolytes de Stephen.

- Pas un ami à toi, je suppose ?

- C'est une bande de racaille surtout. Ils foutent la merde…Attends, ce n'est pas la seule page. »

Duncan fixe Cheryl l'air déconcerté et regarde là où elle éclaire. Dans une main de l'autre personne se trouve deux autres feuillets. Ses yeux noirs brillent d'une lueur d'anxiété.

« Oh non…Ils ne sont pas là par hasard. Ils cherchent les pages. »

5


	4. Chapitre04

Chapitre 4

Cheryl se tourne vers Duncan, la frayeur se lit sur son visage.

« Comment ça, ils cherchent les pages ?

- Je t'ai dit que pour devenir un Proxy, il faut avoir les huit pages. Lors des deux derniers Halloweens, je suis tombé sur des types qui cherchaient délibérément ces pages. Mes recherches m'ont conduit sur un site Internet où une personne indiquait le lieu où se trouvent ces chasses aux pages.

- Indiqué ? Mais qui est le taré pour faire une telle chose ? Et comment il sait ?

- D'où mes deux théories : ou bien il s'agit d'un Proxy…ou bien c'est le Slender. »

Cela devient invraisemblable. Cheryl se sent perdue par toutes ces informations et ces théories aussi délirantes les unes que les autres. Elle doit se ressaisir, sa priorité est de retrouver Noreen, espérant que cette dernière n'est pas tombée sur l'un de ses feuillets.

« Fichons le camp, propose Duncan. Je te suis pour aller aux mines. »

Cheryl est d'accord pour ne pas rester ici. Elle cherche à se repérer par rapport à la position de la cabane du garde forestier. Puis elle prend une direction qui doit la mener à l'ancien réseau minier de la région.

Caché derrière un arbre, il les observe en train de s'éloigner de la scène macabre. S'assurant qu'ils sont assez loin, il s'approche des deux corps et secoue doucement la tête. Il les avait prévenus que cette chasse n'est pas facile. Ce n'est pas pour les amateurs mais pour les grands traqueurs tels que lui. Finalement, la partie va être plus courte que prévue. Il attrape le bras qui tient deux des pages et récupère la dernière sur le visage de son ancien ami.

« Au moins, les gars, vous êtes utiles à quelque chose… »

Il range précieusement son butin dans sa veste, puis d'un pas tranquille, il avance entre les arbres. Il en a six en sa possession. Plus que deux et il sera digne de le rejoindre. Plus jamais personne ne se moquera de lui. Plus jamais, il ne sera considéré comme la bête noire du collège. Il réfléchit à ses premières proies. La principale d'abord, elle lui a collé encore trois heures de colle pour la semaine prochaine. Puis viendra le tour de Cheryl. Mais avant, il compte la baiser et même morte, il continuera de la baiser.

Un grésillement vient à ses oreilles. Le maitre est proche, il s'impatiente. Il doit réussir le test. Marchant tranquillement sans courir, il prend un chemin, guidé par son seul instinct…

Cela fait une bonne demi-heure que Cheryl et Duncan marchent en direction du Nord. Ils n'ont croisé personne, ni aucun corps mutilé. Ils descendent une pente quand Cheryl arrête Duncan en tirant sur son blouson. Son pied passe à quelques centimètres d'un trou qu'il n'a pas remarqué.

« Faut faire gaffe ici, chuchote Cheryl. La mine possède de nombreux conduits allant à la surface.

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir évité le pire.

- On est quitte. Vu que tu m'as sauvé d'un viol. »

Elle passe devant, afin de ne pas montrer son visage rougi. Il esquisse un petit sourire, puis lui emboîte le pas. Ils continuent de marcher quand elle stoppe, tendant l'oreille. Il fait de même et perçoit une toute petite voix qui chantonne. Cheryl court, slalomant pour éviter d'autres trous et s'arrête près de l'un d'eux. Elle s'agenouille et jette un œil dedans. La voix vient d'ici et elle reconnait une vieille comptine de sa mère.

« Noreen ? Noreen, c'est toi ?

- ..Grande sœur ? Parvient la voix tremblante de Noreen.

- N'aie pas peur, ma puce. On vient te chercher.»

Duncan s'agenouille à ses côtés pour examiner l'étroit passage cependant il n'y a aucune prise pour monter ou descendre.

« Il y a une entrée plus loin ? Demande-t-il.

- Oui, c'est plus bas. Noreen, est-ce qu'Harry et Jason sont avec toi ?

- Non, répond en écho la voix de sa sœur. Je suis toute seule…J'ai peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va venir te chercher, ne bouge surtout pas de là ou tu es.

- Mais…mais, il y a le méchant monsieur… »

Les deux adolescents se regardent, la peur se lisant sur leurs visages. Comment le Slender fait-il pour se déplacer si rapidement ? Duncan la rassure en posant sa main sur son épaule, puis il se penche au-dessus du trou.

« Noreen ? Tu reconnais ma voix ?

-…Vous êtes celui qui cherche son frère ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Duncan. Je suis avec ta sœur. Écoute-moi. Ce monsieur, tu ne dois jamais le regarder dans les yeux, ni courir quand il est là, d'accord ?

-…Mais…mais, vous êtes gentil n'est-ce pas ? Parce que votre frère, il est méchant ! »

Duncan écarquille les yeux. Ses doutes s'avèrent alors être vraies. Cheryl l'observe l'air intrigué, mais elle n'a pas le temps de le questionner alors qu'il s'adresse de nouveau à Noreen.

« Le méchant monsieur dont tu parles, il ressemble à quoi ?

- Il... Il a une capuche en forme de tête de loup…Et un genre de masque blanc. Je crois qu'il est là... Il m'a retrouvé !

- Noreen ? Appelle Cheryl. Noreen ? NOREEN ! »

Mais sa sœur ne lui répond pas. Elle entend quelqu'un courir en bas. Puis d'autres pas se font entendre, ainsi que des genres de grognements. Duncan se relève, le temps presse. Cheryl se lève à son tour, mais elle le foudroie du regard.

« Tu ne m'a pas tout dit sur ton frère ! Est-ce que toi aussi, tu vas me faire du mal ?

- Cheryl, écoute-moi ! Je voulais t'en parler mais je n'étais pas sûr…Mais à présent, j'en ai la conviction : mon frère est devenu un Proxy. Sûrement celui qui lance ces annonces sur Internet à propos des chasses aux pages.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Je te jure que s'il touche à un cheveu de ma sœur…

- Je le tuerais. »

Cheryl est surprit d'une telle révélation. D'autant que Duncan la dit sans une once d'émotion. Il a gardé un mince espoir concernant son frère mais il se fourvoie depuis le début. Il le sait à présent. Secouant la tête, Cheryl se ressaisit et prend la direction de l'entrée de la mine. Elle sait que Noreen connait bien ses tunnels, comme elle, avec ces nombreuses cachettes. Elle doit la trouver avant le Proxy.

Les deux adolescents arrivent à l'entrée de la mine. Ils allument leur torches et commence à avancer, se fiant aux bruits. Des échos leur parviennent cependant ils ne savent pas si c'est Noreen ou le Proxy. Duncan propose de se séparer et qu'au moindre problème, ils hurlent. Cheryl n'est pas rassurée néanmoins elle acquiesce de la tête. Elle s'engage dans un tunnel à droite tandis qu'il prend celui de gauche.

Avançant avec prudence, Cheryl guette le moindre mouvement dans l'obscurité. Elle se souvient que ce passage conduit à une petite salle. Alors qu'elle s'en approche, des grognements et des gémissements lui parviennent. Elle baisse sa lampe pour éclairer le sol et pénètre dans la petite salle. Au bout, elle voit une ombre s'affairer devant un trou où des lamentations émergent.

Son cœur s'accélère mais elle réunit son courage à deux mains. Elle sait que sa sœur est là, échappant à l'une de ces choses étranges. Elle élève la voix pour attirer l'attention de la créature. Ce dernier stoppe ses tentatives d'attaques. Cheryl ne voit pas s'il la fixe ou ce qu'il a l'attention de faire. Elle se prépare avec sa lampe alors que l'ombre se déplace rapidement vers elle. Au dernier moment, elle lève sa lampe, aveuglant la personne.

Elle a juste eu le temps de voir un être portant un masque blanc avec un étrange signe gravé sur le front. Une capuche en forme de loup rabattu sur la tête et ses mains pour se protéger du faisceau lumineux sont couvertes de sang. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Cheryl court vers la cachette et aperçoit sa petite sœur terrée au fond. Son maquillage de diablotin s'est effacé et son déguisement déchiré par endroit. Cheryl lui fait signe de venir. Noreen rampe quand elle hurle, pointant derrière sa sœur.

Cheryl sent que quelque chose à attraper ses pieds et la tirer en arrière. Elle s'agrippe et tente d'aveugler son assaillant. Cependant il donne un violent coup à sa main, faisant voler la lampe. Cheryl tente de se débattre alors que le Proxy s'apprête à la lacérer. Soudain, quelque chose saute sur la créature et le plaque au sol. Cheryl se relève et cherche sa lampe alors que les deux personnes se battent par terre. Elle réussit à rallumer sa torche et la pointe vers Duncan qui frappe le Proxy au sol.

« Courrez ! »

Cheryl est apeurée et ne bouge pas. C'est Noreen, sortant de sa cachette qui l'agrippe et l'incite à partir. Les deux sœurs courent tandis que derrière elle, le Proxy hurle sa rage. Elles ne se retournent pas, ni s'arrêtent jusqu'à atteindre la sortie. Elles reprennent leurs souffles une fois dehors. Noreen se jette dans les bras de sa sœur, heureuse de l'avoir retrouver. Cheryl la serre contre elle, la rassurant.

_Bang !_

Cheryl se tourne vers l'intérieur de la mine. Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer que Duncan est vraiment tenté de tuer son frère. Ce coup de feu vient-il de lui ? Ou a-t-elle rêvé ? Il n'y a plus aucun bruit venant de l'entrée. Elle espère que Duncan soit toujours en vie.

Des pas résonnent, venant du tunnel. Noreen se blottit contre sa sœur. Cette dernière n'ose pas lever la torche dans la direction. Elle craint de voir le Proxy. Une silhouette se dessine à l'orée de la sortie. Cheryl lève le faisceau de lumière qui révèle Duncan blessé mais vivant. Les deux filles le rejoignent. La grande sœur soutient le jeune homme alors que Noreen tient la lampe.

« Ça va ? Demande inquiète Cheryl.

- Oui, ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas profond.

- Est-ce que tu…Il est… »

Duncan ne répond pas. Il hoche de la tête. Elle s'aperçoit alors du pistolet à sa ceinture. Il s'appuie contre elle, cachant son regard brillant de larmes. Après avoir tiré, il a voulu s'assurer en ôtant le masque du Proxy…Il n'aurait jamais dû. Le visage lacéré de son jeune frère le hantera toute sa vie. Cette vision d'effroi, reflétant ce qu'il a dû traverser il y a trois ans.

Cheryl souhaite lui dire qu'elle est désolée, néanmoins les mots ne servent à rien. Elle le prend dans ses bras en silence, témoignant qu'elle est avec lui. Il lui rend son étreinte, laissant couler ses larmes. Noreen les regarde tous les deux. Elle a eu peur que Duncan ne soit comme son frère, un être méchant. Ce n'est pas le cas. Une de ses petites mains attrape un morceau de son blouson. Le jeune homme se tourne vers la petite sœur, lui souriant pour la rassurer. Puis sa blessure sur la hanche le pique plus fortement. Il grimace de douleur. Cheryl passe son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aide à marcher.

« On va regagner la cabane. Noreen, est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres ?

- Non…j'étais avec Jason quand on a couru. Mais je suis tombé dans le trou et il n'est pas venu m'aider. Je crois que le méchant monsieur l'a attrapé. »

Cheryl retient ses pleurs. Elle ne doit pas craquer. Elle a retrouvé sa sœur et doit être forte pour elle. Elle doit d'abord la mettre en sécurité avant de chercher les autres.

« Et Anna et Kyle ?

- Je ne sais pas. Grande sœur, on rentre à la maison ?

- On récupère d'abord Susan. Après, on ira en ville. Les flics vont devoir nous croire.

- Ils ne nous croiront jamais, dit Duncan. Ne restons pas là. Avançons sans courir et n'allume pas la torche. »

Tous les trois rebroussent chemin en direction du chalet…

Susan fait les cents pas dans la pièce, ses ongles sont complètement rongés. Elle espère que Cheryl va bien et qu'elle a retrouvé ses petits frères et les autres. Le téléphone ne fonctionne pas, elle n'a pas pu appeler les secours. Et son portable semble H.S. Elle entend James dans la cuisine, fouillant ce qui reste dans le frigo. Elle l'a toujours trouvé hautain malgré son côté beau gosse. Cheryl a eu raison de le larguer à cause de son attitude exécrable…Comme si la situation l'indiffère.

_Floc. Floc._

Cela vient de dehors. Elle prend la lampe et jette un œil discrètement par la fenêtre. Elle aperçoit furtivement une ombre mais n'a pas pu voir ce que c'est. Son cœur s'accélère alors que les pas se rapprochent de la porte. Elle est adossée contre le bois, sa main sur la poignée. Elle prie pour que ce soit Anna ou même Cheryl. Les pas se sont tût. Elle sait qu'il est derrière. Le temps semble être long...

_ .Toc._

La main de Susan tremble violemment. Doit-elle ouvrir ? Demander qui est-ce ? Est-ce le Slender ou bien ce Proxy ? Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, elle a trop peur. Elle ferme les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« ..Qui…Qui est là ? Demande-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-…Grande sœur ? »

C'est la voix de Jason. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte et voit sur le perron l'un de ses petits frères toujours costumé en squelette. Elle le fait entrer rapidement et ferme la porte. Puis elle le prend dans ses bras.

« Jason ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu n'as rien ?

-..Non, ça va, répond-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Ou est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et Noreen ? Et Anna et les autres ?

-…Elle est tombée dans un trou, vers les mines. »

Susan espère que Cheryl est allée là-bas. Elle se souvient que les deux sœurs connaissent bien l'endroit. Elle est inquiète pour Harry, est-il avec les autres ?

« Et Kyle ? Tu l'as vu ?

-…Oui.

- Ou ? Ou ça Jason ?

-…Vers la rivière au Sud…Avec les autres ?

- Et ils vont bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec eux ? »

C'est là qu'elle remarque les zones sombres sur le costume de son frère…Des traces de sang séchées.

« Tu es blessé ?

- Non…C'est Kyle.

- Kyle ? Il est blessé ?

- Oui…Et Anna aussi…et les autres. Ils étaient allongés en cercle sur la grande pierre près de la rivière. Comme dans ce film que tu aimes bien.

- Comme le film ?..."_**Blair Witch"**_ ? Mais enfin est-ce qu'ils…. »

Susan se tait. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en repensant à la scène du film, les personnes sacrifiées formant un cercle. Leurs corps scarifiés de marques…Elle pose une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un haut le cœur. James sort de la cuisine, ayant entendu l'échange. Il tient une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

« Après " _**Ça**_" et "_**Blair Witch**_", ça va être quoi ? Freddy Krueger ?

- La ferme James ! Jason, n'ai pas peur, on va rentrer à la maison. On attend Cheryl et on s'en va.

-...D'accord. Au faite, grande sœur. Il y avait ça sur la porte. »

Jason tend quelque chose à Susan : une feuille de papier gribouillée. Elle se relève brutalement, reculant d'un pas en fixant le feuillet. Il est écrit "Don't look…" avec une croix à côté, puis dessous est marqué "Or it takes you" avec un bonhomme dessiné sur le côté. Elle fixe son frère, respirant rapidement. Puis elle se tourne vers James. Ce dernier lève la bouteille pour boire quand il stoppe son geste et ouvre grand les yeux.

Une silhouette se dessine derrière Susan. La porte est toujours fermée, elle sait qu'elle la verrouillée et pourtant, elle sent sa présence derrière elle. Elle ne veut pas se retourner, elle ne doit pas se tourner, ni le regarder dans les yeux. Elle voit que James le fixe, ainsi que Jason…Non, il ne prendra pas son petit frère !

Elle se jette sur Jason pour le protéger cependant quelque chose attrape ses bras et ses jambes. Elle aperçoit des genres de tentacules noires qui l'enserrent et la soulèvent du sol. Elle crie vers son frère pour qu'il court, pour que James l'emmène loin d'ici mais aucun des deux ne bougent. Ils sont comme hypnotisés. Elle sent que les appendices la font pivoter vers son assaillant. Elle ferme les yeux, elle ne doit pas voir son visage.

Susan tente de se libérer néanmoins plus elle s'agite, plus l'étreinte se resserre autour de ses membres. Il est devant elle, à quelques centimètres mais elle ne doit pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle supplie que Dieu l'épargne, qu'il la laisse tranquille. Soudain, quelque chose s'insinue dans sa bouche. Il n'y a rien pour décrire la sensation horrible qu'elle sent. L'inattendue lui fait rouvrir les yeux sans le vouloir. Elle fait face à une tête complètement blanche, sans yeux, ni trait du visage…Et une terreur sans nom la saisit alors qu'elle hurle cependant ses cris sont bâillonnés par une des tentacules dans sa bouche.

Jason ne bouge pas, le visage dénué d'émotion, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'est pas conscient qu'il assiste à une scène d'effroi pour ses jeunes yeux. Ces derniers semblent vides, comme si son âme a été capturée. Il ne voit pas le corps de Susan tombé devant lui, sans vie. Il ne cesse de regarder ce visage complètement blanc s'avancer vers lui. Les tentacules gigotent autour de la silhouette et s'approche du garçon.

Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, James est statique, indifférent à tout ceci car ce ne sont que des sornettes après tout. Les monstres, ça n'existe pas. Il recule alors qu'il voit le petit frère de Susan se faire engloutir par les étranges appendices noirs sortant du dos de la personne. Il est surprit qu'il soit bien habillé. Un peu comme les types des pompes funèbres. En plus, il porte une cravate rouge, la seule note de couleur à ce tableau en noir et blanc.

Il sent son ventre s'emballer de nouveau. Décidément, il ne tient pas l'alcool. Il se plie en deux pour vomir ce qu'il vient de boire. Quand il se redresse, il n'y a plus personne, hormis le corps de Susan gisant sans vie au sol…Oui, tout ça n'est pas réel, ce n'est qu'un rêve sans queue, ni tête…

6


	5. Chapitre05

Chapitre 5

Trois silhouettes avancent entre les arbres éclairés par les rayons de la lune. Noreen ouvre la marche, suivit de sa sœur qui soutient Duncan. Ils arrivent bientôt à la cabane. Une fois là-bas, ils récupèreront Susan pour retourner en ville. Quand à James, il sera peut-être plus là. En tout cas, Cheryl préfère laisser ce salaud entre les mains de la créature qui les poursuit.

Le chalet est en vue, Noreen s'approche de la porte cependant elle est verrouillée. Elle frappe contre le bois, appelant Susan mais personne ne répond. Un doute saisit le groupe. Cheryl tente de forcer la porte qui résiste. Duncan lui demande de s'écarter, puis serrant les dents, il lève le pied et donne un coup violent.

La porte cède. Il jette un œil à l'intérieur et écarquille les yeux. Deux jambes dépassent de derrière la table. James est assis au sol, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il tient une bouteille vide dans la main et une flaque de vomi se trouve à côté de lui. Il fixe d'un air hagard dans la direction où se trouve le corps.

Cheryl s'avance vers Duncan et voit aussi la scène. Elle s'approche de la table avant qu'il ne la retienne. Elle met les mains devant sa bouche, pour retenir ses cris de terreur. Sa meilleure amie git morte devant elle. Ses vêtements sont déchirés par endroit et une étrange tache sombre se trouve entre ses cuisses. Le regard emplie de haine, Cheryl fonce sur James et le frappe. Il ne se défend pas, laissant son ex le rouer de coups et hurler sa colère.

« Espèce de salaud ! Pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Cheryl ! Arrête ! »

Duncan réussit à la saisir pour l'empêcher de continuer de frapper le blondinet. Il la laisserait bien faire mais il sait que James n'est pas coupable. D'autres traces sur le corps de Susan révèlent l'identité du véritable criminel.

« C'est le Slender, dit-il pour calmer la jeune fille. Regarde vers la main de Susan. »

La colère de Cheryl ne diminue pas. Avec dégoût, elle fixe de nouveau la scène atroce. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en apercevant une feuille de papier gribouillée près de la main de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne faut pas les ramasser. Timidement, Noreen entre à son tour et trouve quelque chose au sol : un morceau de tissus avec un os dessiné dessus.

« C'est à l'un des frères de Susan, dit-elle.

- …Jason était là. »

Les trois se tournent vers James. Il s'essuie la bouche, crachant du sang. Il semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

« Le petit frère a débarqué. Il a trouvé la page plantée sur la porte.

- …Mais, il n'y avait rien quand on est parti, rétorque Cheryl.

- Le Slender aime prendre plaisir à tourmenter ses victimes, déclare Duncan. J'ai déjà vu ça : une page se trouve à un endroit puis plus tard, tu la découvre sur un autre lieu.

- Et Jason ? Il est où ?

- Votre petit Slendi l'a embarqué, répond James. Après qu'il est pris son pied avec sa sœur. »

Cheryl se détourne, s'approchant de sa sœur pour la rassurer. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser Susan seule. Elle aurait dû l'emmener avec elle. Duncan se tourne vers James, un doute l'assaille : pourquoi est-il encore en vie ?

« Et toi ? Tu n'as rien fait pour la sauver ? Le blâme-t-il.

- Pourquoi la sauver ? Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve et je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller.

- Je vais peut-être continuer de te refaire le visage comme Cheryl a commencé.

- M'en fous. Je te dis que tout ça c'est qu'un rêve. »

James ne semble plus différencier le réel et l'imaginaire. Duncan a déjà vu ça, il y a deux ans avec une fille qui a sombré dans la folie, c'est peut-être ce qui lui sauva la vie du Slender. Mais les horreurs qu'elle a vues lui ont fait perdre la connexion avec la réalité. Noreen se sert contre sa sœur. Cette dernière en a assez d'entendre la voix de son ex.

« Duncan, il faut qu'on retourne en ville.

- Je suis d'accord. J'espère que tes autres amis auront eu la même idée.

- Mais ils sont morts aussi ! Balance James comme si c'est normal. Jason a dit qu'il formait un cercle de "_**Blair Witch"**_ vers la rivière…En fait, c'est ça ! Pour se réveiller, il faut mourir ! »

James éclate d'un rire hystérique. Cheryl a envie de lui crever les yeux cependant Duncan la retient de nouveau.

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine, tente-t-il de la dissuader. On rentre en ville.

- C'est à plus d'une heure d'ici, tu crois qu'on peut y arriver ?

- Si on ne court pas, oui. Mais il ne faut pas trainer ici…

- Ou bien vous conduisez. »

Les deux adolescents se tournent vers James qui semble de nouveau lucide. Puis Cheryl se frappe le front.

« Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi j'ai oublié ça ! Pour amener le matos, James ou Kyle ont dû prendre une de leur voiture pour aller jusqu'à la clairière.

- Oh ! La blonde est intelligente ! Ricane James. En fait, tu t'es coloré les cheveux, avoue-le.

- James ! Je vais te buter !

- Cheryl, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Dit Duncan en la retenant de nouveau. Et je suppose que les clés, tu les as ?

-…Non. Elles sont restées au camp.

- Tu mens.

- Je ne mens pas. Si tu veux, je me dépoile pour que tu vérifies, ça fera plaisir aux filles comme ça. »

Duncan se demande s'il ne va pas laisser Cheryl le défigurer. Il a du mal à retenir la jeune fille avec sa blessure. James semble s'amuser de la situation, puis il lui vient une idée en observant Noreen.

« Bon, je vais être sympa. Je vais vous conduire aux clés.

- Si tu nous disais plutôt où elles sont ! S'emporte Cheryl.

- Non, parce que vous allez me laissez ici. Or, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi pour quitter ce costume ridicule. Donc, je vais avec vous et on rentre tous ensemble. Et puis, t'a vraiment envie d'être une meurtrière, Cheryl ? Tuer devant les yeux de ta petite sœur ?

- Laisse-la en dehors de tout ça !

- C'est bon, fait Duncan. T'as ma parole qu'on te laisse tranquille. Donne-moi juste cinq minutes et après, mène nous à ses foutues clés. »

James jubile à l'idée d'avoir réussi. Il aime se sentir puissant. Il fixe les trois personnes avant de se retirer dans la cuisine.

« Ok. Faites vos adieux à Susan et on se barre. »

Cheryl s'en veut d'être tombée amoureuse d'un salopard pareil. Duncan la relâche et va prendre la nappe de la table pour la mettre sur le corps de Susan. Cheryl adresse une prière silencieuse pour l'âme de son amie, ainsi que pour ses petits frères et ses autres copains. Puis elle se souvient de la blessure de Duncan. Elle part chercher une trousse de premier soin et revient près de lui avec.

Pendant qu'elle nettoie la plaie, elle retient sa rage de ne pas casser allé la figure à James. Pourquoi est-il vivant d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi le Slender ne l'a pas tué ? Est-ce qu'il se cachait au moment du drame ? Duncan rabaisse son tee-shirt une fois les soins terminés. Puis il retient Cheryl, lui faisant signe de se taire et de lire sur ses lèvres. Elle voit mimer ses mots : "fais-moi confiance, j'ai un plan. ". Cheryl approuve d'un signe de tête. Duncan ne compte pas laisser James s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne devrait pas laisser quelqu'un en arrière néanmoins après ce qui est arrivé à Susan, il n'aura aucun remord à donner le blond en pâture au Slender.

James sort de la cuisine, s'étant rafraîchit de nouveau. Sans demander son reste, il prend les devants et sort de la cabane. Cheryl tient sa sœur contre elle et le suit alors que Duncan ferme la marche. Le petit groupe se faufile entre les arbres, prenant la direction du campement. Ils ne remarquent pas une ombre se glisser à l'intérieur de la maison…

_La septième page se cachait donc ici…Petite coquine de Susan. J'espère que tu as apprécié les attentions de mon maître._

Stephen essaye d'imaginer la scène dont a été victime Susan. Il a soulevé la nappe et à rit en voyant l'état de la fille. Mais il est là pour la page. Il ramasse cette dernière. Il ne lui en manque plus qu'une cependant il a fouillé quasiment toute la forêt. Il a même retrouvé le corps de l'ancien serviteur du maitre dans les mines. Il a récupéré son masque en souvenir…Car le prochain à servir le maître, c'est lui.

Il est allé à la rivière du Sud, près des corps mais rien non plus. Où est donc cette foutu huitième page ? Son appareille grésille fortement près de lui. Il sait qu'il est en colère et qu'il s'impatiente. Peut-être que c'est ce type louche qui a la dernière feuille ? Ou bien James ?...Puis il se souvient du camp, il n'a pas cherché là-bas. Il s'insulte intérieurement et ressort rapidement du chalet. Furtivement, ses yeux se sont tournés vers un arbre…Il est ici, et il ne doit pas le décevoir.

Le quatuor s'enfonce dans les bois, apercevant au loin la lumière du feu de camp qui ne sait pas éteint. James a un rythme de pas soutenu, Noreen n'arrivant pas à suivre, se fait porter par sa sœur sur son dos. Duncan marche à leurs côtés, s'apprêtant à mettre son plan à l'exécution dès qu'ils ont les clés. Ils entrent dans la clairière, au moment où James tombe. Il crie de douleur en se massant le pied.

« Ah putain ! Je me suis cassé la cheville.

-Du calme, fait Duncan en s'approchant. Tu as du te la fouler. Ou sont les clés ?

-…Près de la sono, je crois.

- Comment ça tu crois ?

- Hey, j'avais commencé un peu à picoler. Ou bien elles sont vers la voiture…je sais plus mais elles sont là. »

Cheryl dépose Noreen au sol puis échange un bref regard avec Duncan. Ce dernier va vers la voiture tandis que la jeune fille s'approche de la sono. La petite sœur récupère un seau en forme de citrouille, celui qu'elle a laissé ici avec ses bonbons. Duncan fait le tour de la voiture cependant il ne trouve rien. Cheryl fouille de son côté près de la stéréo mais fait chou blanc aussi.

« James, t'es sûr qu'elles sont … »

La jeune fille s'est tournée vers son ex…Et voit ce dernier allant parfaitement bien et tenant Noreen sous la menace d'un couteau sous sa gorge. Duncan la rejoint et constate qu'ils viennent de se faire avoir en beauté. Il va pour s'avancer quand James bouge le couteau, la lame plus qu'à un millimètre de la gorge de Noreen.

« Ne joue pas aux héros, lance le blond. Tu l'as déjà fait dans les bois…Enfin, tu as plutôt interrompu un moment intime entre moi et ma copine…enfin, mon ex-copine.

- James, lâche-là ! Supplie Cheryl ayant peur pour sa sœur.

- Tu n'as pas dit s'il te plait. Au faite, bande de cons, j'ai toujours les clés de ma caisse sur moi. »

De sa main libre, James sort un porte-clés et les agite devant leurs yeux. Cheryl s'en veut d'avoir été si naïve. Elle connait bien James pourtant…Ou peut-être pas finalement.

« Relâche Noreen, demande calmement Duncan. T'as les clés, tu peux t'en aller donc.

- C'est vrai…mais je savais qu'une fois en ta possession, tu m'aurais laissé pourri ici.

- Alors tu veux quoi ?

- Je vais m'en aller avec la petite Noreen et vous deux, vous allez rester ici.

- Ne fais pas de mal à ma sœur ! Implore Cheryl.

- Lui faire du mal ? Oh non. Tous les deux, on prendra notre pied quand on sera rentré chez moi. »

Un air de dégoût et d'effroi se lit sur le visage de Cheryl. Ce James est en fait un être immonde, pire que le Slender. Elle veut sauver sa sœur néanmoins la lame du couteau est trop proche de sa gorge. Duncan se sent impuissant, il n'aura pas le temps de sortir son arme à feu et de tirer sur James. Ce dernier jubile à voir leurs têtes déconfites.

« Bon, je vais vous laissez en tête à tête. Moi j'ai une petite soirée à terminer avec Noreen. Tournez-vous et je veux voir vos mains derrière la tête. Et ne tentez rien de stupide. »

Duncan et Cheryl se regardent. Ils n'ont pas le choix. S'exécutant, ils se retournent, mettant leurs mains derrière leurs têtes. James ricane, il savoure sa victoire. Il avait hésité à faire subir une petite humiliation à Cheryl pour lui faire regretter. Mais profiter de sa sœur est encore plus humiliant. Continuant de tenir Noreen, il se dirige vers sa voiture, passant devant le feu du camp.

La petite sœur de Cheryl ne veut pas la laisser avec le grand méchant et puis, elle n'a jamais apprécié James. Alors qu'ils longent le feu, Noreen rassemble ses forces et envoie son seau d'Halloween en plein dans la figure de James. Le coup inattendu le déstabilise, le faisant reculer et buter contre une pierre. Il bascule dans le feu, hurlant de douleur alors que les flammes ne l'embrasent.

Noreen court vers sa sœur qui s'est retournée et l'emmène vers la voiture. Duncan se précipite vers James. Il réussit à le tirer des flammes puis à le faire rouler au sol pour les étouffer. Il aperçoit les clés que James n'a pas lâchées. Il les lui arrache puis le fixe de haut. James est toujours en vie mais sa peau a commencé de brûler par endroit.

« J'espère que le Slender prendra son temps avec toi comme il a pris son temps avec Susan…Pourriture ! »

Cheryl observe Duncan qui a prononcé ses mots. Elle s'est demandée pourquoi il a sauvé James. Mais elle repense au corps meurtrie de Susan. La mort sera un châtiment trop juste pour le blond. Elle espère que la créature le fera souffrir.

Duncan ouvre la voiture et s'installe côté conducteur. Cheryl prend place côté passager alors que Noreen s'installe sur la banquette arrière. Le véhicule démarre rapidement et s'engage sur le petit sentier afin de rejoindre la route de goudron un peu plus bas. Bientôt, ils seront en ville, sain et sauf.

Cheryl se tourne vers Noreen qui lui fait signe qu'elle va bien. Puis elle se tourne vers Duncan. Leurs regards se croisent un instant, ils esquissent chacun un sourire avant de fixer la route…Quelque chose se tient debout sur le sentier, la silhouette d'un grand homme en costard avec une cravate rouge.

Duncan freine brusquement mais il tourne trop rapidement le volant en même temps. La voiture quitte la route, descendant la colline Elle continue sa course effrénée jusqu'à s'arrêter en percutant un arbre. Le choc brutal plonge les occupants dans l'inconscience, hantés par la vision du Slender sur la route…

5


	6. Chapitre06

Chapitre 6

Sa vue est brouillée, il émerge peu à peu. Ses souvenirs sont flous et il a mal au crâne. Se redressant sur son siège, Duncan se masse les tempes. Il remarque qu'il est dans une voiture encastrée dans un arbre…Puis tout lui revient. Le Slender, sur la route, il a voulu l'éviter et puis c'est le trou noir.

Un gémissement parvient à l'arrière, il se retourne et voit Noreen se réveillée. Elle n'a rien visiblement. Puis il se tourne vers Cheryl…Ou plutôt vers le siège passager vide. La porte est grande ouverte mais aucune trace de l'adolescente. Duncan enlève sa ceinture de sécurité et sort du véhicule, cherchant aux alentours. Il n'aperçoit rien, pas de mouvement, ni de bruit. Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?

Noreen sort à son tour et constate que sa sœur n'est plus là…Est-elle partit ? Ou bien le méchant monsieur l'a attrapé ? Elle l'appelle mais en vain. Duncan la rejoint pour la rassurer cependant ses larmes coulent malgré elle.

« Noreen, n'ai pas peur, je suis avec toi. On va la retrouver.

- Le méchant monsieur la prit aussi ?

- Non…Enfin, je ne sais pas. »

Lui-même ne comprend pas. Si le Slender est là, pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Il réfléchit rapidement, regardant autour d'eux. Puis il remarque quelque chose au sol. Il s'accroupit et analyse les traces sur le sol boueux. Le Slender ne laisse jamais d'empreinte et ce ne sont pas les traces de Cheryl…Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un est venu et l'a emmené…Mais qui ?

Sa tête lui fait mal, tout comme son corps. Elle a l'impression que le paysage tourne autour d'elle trop rapidement, comme sur un bateau qui tangue. Elle a envie de vomir mais quelque chose obstrue sa bouche. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits et à ouvrir les yeux. Elle est toujours dans la forêt, en pleine nuit. Elle tente de parler cependant un bâillon étouffe sa voix. Elle essaye de bouger néanmoins ses mains sont ligotées autour d'un tronc d'arbre ainsi que ses chevilles.

Des bruits lui parviennent mais impossible de déterminer ce que c'est. Elle secoue la tête afin de mieux rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle se remémore qu'elle était dans la voiture de James. Duncan roulait pour sortir lorsque quelque chose leur a barré la route. Puis un choc violent et c'est le blackout. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ?

Des gémissements se font entendre. Elle ouvre les yeux, le temps que sa vue se stabilise. Malgré l'obscurité, elle voit une ombre plus loin devant quelque chose qui émet ses bruits. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, cependant elle préfère ne pas le découvrir. Elle tente de forcer sur ses liens mais la corde est trop serrée. Elle la frotte contre l'arbre, espérant l'user et ainsi la rompre.

La silhouette stoppe et se tourne dans sa direction. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant un masque blanc portant un signe sur le front. C'est impossible. Duncan l'a tué, il a dit qu'il l'avait abattu. L'ombre se rapproche, Cheryl s'agite voyant qu'il tient un couteau dans la main. Puis la chose porte sa main vers le masque et l'ôte…Sous un éclat de rire. L'adolescente ouvre grand les yeux en reconnaissant Stephen.

« Et bien, on se réveille enfin la belle au bois dormant. Pourtant j'ai essayé de te réveiller avec des baisers. Je me suis même demandé si je n'allais pas mettre ma bite dans ta bouche, ça aurait pu marcher…Mais je me suis dit que j'aurai tout mon temps. Et puis, j'ai un présent à préparer pour mon maître. »

Cheryl ne comprend pas complètement ses paroles. Elle affiche d'un air de dégoût en pensant que ce porc a profité d'elle pendant son sommeil. Puis elle fixe la personne derrière lui qui continue de gémir. Ce dernier est attaché entre deux arbres et de nombreuses lacérations parcourent son corps en partie brulé. C'est James, bien en vie mais Stephen semble s'être amusé à le taillader avec un couteau.

« J'ai trouvé notre pauvre Barbie brûlée au camp. Je voulais le tuer mais mon maître le veut en offrande alors je le lui prépare. Et puis, j'étais sûr qu'il avait la dernière page. J'ai essayé de savoir où il la planqué mais apparemment…Il a tourné du ciboulot. D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as pas la dernière page ? »

L'adolescente secoue la tête en signe de négation. Stephen s'approche, s'agenouillant près d'elle et agite nerveusement le couteau sous ses yeux. La peur se lit dans les yeux de Cheryl, elle répète le même geste plus frénétiquement.

« Ou bien…c'est l'autre qu'il l'a, en déduit Stephen. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi mon maître ne vous a pas poursuivi ? Enfin…Si, il vous suit. Ou plutôt, il a été déçu que vous quittiez le jeu alors que la partie n'est pas finie. Ou alors, c'est ta sœur qui l'a…C'est sûrement l'un de vous qui a cette putain de huitième page ! »

C'est donc ça. Stephen cherche vraiment les pages pour devenir un Proxy. Cheryl sait que ce type est vraiment qu'un raté et un psychopathe. Le jeune homme se redresse puis il sort le caméscope d'Anna qu'il a récupéré. Il l'enclenche et filme l'adolescente.

« Tu devrais faire un sourire, Cheryl. Tu seras bientôt connu comme ayant été ma première victime en tant que nouveau serviteur du maître ! Oh, je te rassure, je vais prendre tout mon temps avec toi. Quant à notre Barbie cramée, le maître se fera une joie de jouer avec lui. »

Stephen fait le tour pour filmer James, puis il voit que l'image se brouille légèrement et qu'un léger grésillement se fait entendre.

« Ah, notre maître est là. Il est vraiment impatient que je réussisse le test. Surtout qu'il n'a plus de serviteur. L'autre s'est fait shooter en pleine tête. Il y a encore même le trou sur le masque. »

Il se tourne vers Cheryl un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La peur grandit en elle. Il pose la caméra non loin d'elle, alors que l'objectif est tourné vers James. Il s'approche de l'adolescente et pose ses lèvres près de son oreille.

« Profite du spectacle…Car on ne peut vraiment le voir en action que par ce genre d'appareil. Bon ça risque de se brouiller mais sa puissance est telle qu'il trouble les ondes électriques. Mais je te rassure, il m'a promis que tu serais à moi. Alors regarde ton petit ami crevé…enfin ex. »

Il passe sa langue sur sa joue, ce qui la dégoûte encore plus. Puis il disparait de son champ de vision, ses pas s'éloignant d'elle. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre. Elle recommence à frotter la corde contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Elle garde un œil vers la caméra, voyant que l'image se trouble de plus en plus….Puis elle le voit.

Il se tient derrière un arbre, plus très loin de James. Elle ne veut pas lever les yeux pour vérifier s'il est vraiment là. Elle continue de se libérer, alors que le grésillement du caméscope s'intensifie. L'image montre la créature ayant avancée encore mais sans marcher, comme si elle se téléporte. Elle se tient juste derrière James.

Cheryl garde un œil sur l'écran malgré elle. Elle entend James continuer de gémir de douleur. Puis il rouvre les yeux, comme s'il sent une présence à ses côtés. Sa vue est trouble, il aperçoit devant lui Cheryl ligotée et bâillonnée. Puis il a l'impression de sentir un souffle près de lui. A moins que ça soit le vent.

Une tête blanche immaculée se tient juste à côté de son visage. Bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'un humain ordinaire, il en serait un si des tentacules ne s'agitent pas dans son dos. Ni que ses grandes mains ne soient pourvues de griffes acérées. Malgré la douleur, James sent son cœur et son souffle s'accélérer. Une angoisse sans nom le fait uriner. Le liquide brûle les plaies de ses jambes.

Pourtant, il croit encore que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Quand il va se réveiller, il va s'habiller, prendre son petit déjeuner. Aller à l'école dans sa belle bagnole. Retrouver ses amis afin de raconter la soirée de fou qu'il a passé. Il pense même à larguer cette pimbêche de Cheryl pour sortir avec Esther. En plus, il préfère les brunes.

Quelque chose lui transperce dans le dos. Du sang coule de sa bouche alors que doucement, devant ses yeux, il aperçoit quelque chose de rouge qui continue de battre. Il connait ce bruit, c'est celui de son cœur. L'organe est devant ses yeux et non dans sa poitrine. Une tentacule l'enserre doucement, le pressant comme si on presse une orange pour récolter son jus. Puis il comprend. Le battement, ça doit être le son de son réveil et lorsque le cœur aura explosé, la sonnerie va se déclencher. Il va se réveiller…

_Prouch !_

Le cœur vient de se faire broyer par la tentacule, sous les yeux de James. Ce dernier a encore la conviction que ce n'est qu'un rêve alors qu'il sombre dans la mort. L'appendice fait le trajet inverse, passant par la plaie béante et sanguinolente formé sur la poitrine de James. Toute cette scène, Cheryl vient de la voir au travers du caméscope. La peur la saisit, surtout en voyant que le visage blanc sans trait semble la fixer. Elle détourne les yeux et reprend la friction de la corde contre l'arbre.

De nouveaux grésillements retentissent, cependant elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle doit se libérer, s'enfuir…Mais même en courant, il va l'attraper. Et Duncan ? Viendra-t-il à son secours ? A moins que Stephen l'a tué ? Et Noreen ? Toutes ses pensées s'embrouillent dans sa tête, elle sent que la corde commence enfin à céder…Puis elle s'arrête de respirer.

Il est là. Juste devant elle, elle le sait. Elle aperçoit un bout de son pantalon noir. Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres. Va-t-il la tuer ? Ou bien comme Stephen l'a dit, l'épargner et la laisser à lui ? Elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas croiser son visage. Elle sent qu'il bouge, il doit être à genoux devant elle, tentant de la fixer dans les yeux.

Une sensation froide et désagréable glisse sur l'une de ses jambes. C'est l'un de ses tentacules. Elle va subir le même sort que Susan. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux clos. Ces gémissements sont étouffés par le bâillon tandis qu'elle sent que les appendices frôlent son corps. L'un remonte vers le haut de sa robe, se glissant sous l'une des bretelles. Puis elle descend en direction de sa poitrine, sous le tissu. Une autre des tentacules passe sous sa robe. La fin est proche, Cheryl a une dernière pensée pour sa sœur…

Puis plus rien. Plus aucune sensation désagréable sur son corps. Elle a peur d'ouvrir les yeux, à moins qu'elle n'ait été tuée en fait. Pourtant, elle a l'impression qu'elle est bien en vie. Avec prudence, elle ouvre une de ses paupières…Il n'est plus là. Un soulagement l'envahit car elle est bien vivante…Mais où est-il passé ?

Préférant pas perdre de temps, elle recommence à ronger la corde contre l'écorce. Puis des bruissements de feuilles attirent son attention. Elle s'arrête et regarde autour d'elle. Cela vient de derrière l'arbre cependant elle n'arrive pas à voir. Quelque chose se rapproche rapidement. Peut-être Stephen ou la créature ? Elle s'agite nerveusement, voulant que ses liens se rompent enfin. Les pas sont justes derrière l'arbre et la corde ne veut toujours pas céder. La panique la gagne puis une main se pose sur son épaule. Son hurlement est étouffé par le bandeau de tissu, puis elle croise un regard noir soulagé.

« Cheryl, c'est moi. »

C'est Duncan et bien en vie. Il se dépêche de lui ôter ses liens et son bâillon. L'adolescente a vraiment cru que c'était un de leur ennemi. Elle se jette dans ses bras, laissant couler ses larmes. Il la serre contre elle, essayant de la rassurer rapidement. Il jette un regard vers le corps de James. Même si c'était un salaud, il n'a pas mérité une telle fin. Cheryl tente de se reprendre après ce qu'elle vient de traverser…Puis elle voit qu'il manque quelqu'un.

« Ou est Noreen ?

- Elle est en sécurité, dans un van près du camp. On a trouvé les clés par miracle dessus. On y va, mais on ne court pas

- Stephen va revenir tôt ou tard et lui, il risque de nous courir après.

- Alors il ne faut pas qu'on traine. »

Cheryl fixe le caméscope par terre, puis elle décide de le ramasser. Main dans la main, les deux jeunes se dirigent d'un pas rapide néanmoins sans courir vers le camp. Elle espère que Stephen n'aura pas trouvé la dernière page car sinon il deviendra un Proxy et il s'en prendra à elle. Il leur faut un petit moment pour regagner la clairière. Le van est garé un peu plus loin.

Duncan s'y dirige quand son appareil émit des grésillements, beaucoup plus intense que d'habitude. Il se tourne vers Cheryl dont le caméscope crépite aussi. Il est tout proche mais il ne le voit pas. Duncan sort son pistolet, faisant signe à Cheryl d'aller vers le van. Elle s'avance vers le véhicule quand quelqu'un lui barre la route. Il ne s'agit pas du grand homme en costard, mais d'un adolescent avec un sweat et portant un masque blanc troué au front.

« Alors Cheryl. On part sans moi, dit la voix de Stephen derrière le masque. Mon maître a faim et ta sœur est un met de premier choix.

- Ne la touche pas, salaud !

- Dans ce cas, donne-moi la dernière page.

- On n'a pas cette foutue page !

-…Lui, si. »

Cheryl se tourne vers Duncan qui tient toujours le pistolet en direction de Stephen. Il a cru un instant que c'était son frère, revenu à la vie mais il est rassuré que ce n'est pas lui. Il sort alors son petit appareil électronique de sa poche, puis ôte une des coques de côté. Quelque chose dépasse de l'appareil, comme un morceau de papier…Cheryl n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Tu l'as depuis le début, fait Stephen. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour faire en sorte que mon maître ne le repère pas.

- Cela fait trois ans que je le traque, explique Duncan. Trois ans que je cherche un moyen de me débarrasser de cette créature…Et je touche au but.

- Oh, tu te prends pour le héros qui sauve la princesse. Tu sais que dans les films d'horreurs, le héros ne gagne pas forcément…Donne-moi cette page.

- Pour que tu deviennes un Proxy. Jamais. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas réellement devenir. Un être sans âme, chassant en étant contrôlé…

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas ! Mon maître m'a appelé bien avant qu'on me parle de la chasse des pages ! Donne-la moi et peut-être que je ne te tuerais pas de suite. Je te laisserai profiter du spectacle pendant que je baise Cheryl et que sa sœur soit dévorée par mon maître. »

_Bang !_

Le coup est parti, frappant à l'épaule de Stephen. Mais ce dernier ignore la douleur et se jette sur Duncan. Les deux garçons s'affrontent, Stephen essayant de planter son couteau dans la jugulaire de Duncan. Ils luttent avec acharnement, l'un pour sa survie, l'autre pour sa soif de sang. Duncan lâche son arme et se retrouve au sol alors que la lame du couteau se rapproche dangereusement de sa gorge.

Il réussit à donner un coup de pied dans le ventre de Stephen, le faisant reculer. Puis en attrapant sa veste, il la lui arrache, les pages contenues dedans. La douleur de l'épaule ne fait qu'augmenter la folie de Stephen qui se jette à nouveau sur Duncan. Le couteau égratigne sa joue. Il cherche son arme et tente de la récupérer mais Stephen réussit à le faire tomber au sol. Le couteau se lève au-dessus de Duncan.

« STEPHEN ! »

L'adolescent se tourne et écarquille les yeux. Il est horrifié en voyant Cheryl qui a récupérer sa veste et les précieuses pages…Le tout tendu vers le feu. Elle a aussi reprit l'appareil de Duncan contenant la dernière page et s'apprête à les jeter dans le brasier.

« Rend moi ça ! Hurle Stephen complètement fou.

- Tu sais quoi ? T'a toujours été un raté, Stephen. Et tu le resteras pour l'éternité. »

Sa main fait voler la veste dans les flammes ainsi que l'appareil. Les pages se consument rapidement sous les yeux terrorisés de Stephen. Soudain, un cri strident retentit dans toute la forêt. L'écran du caméscope vrille de plus belle. Cheryl se protège les oreilles, tellement c'est insupportable. Stephen sait que son maître est en colère, c'est lui qui hurle. Il se jette sur Cheryl, le couteau en avant…

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Stephen s'arrête juste devant Cheryl avant de s'effondrer. Une des balles à toucher directement le cœur. Puis le cri s'estompe d'un coup. Duncan range son arme et choppe Cheryl pour monter dans le van. Il préfère ne pas s'attarder dans le coin. Démarrant au quart de tour, il conduit le véhicule pour rejoindre la route goudronnée. A l'intérieur, Noreen saute sur sa sœur, heureuse de la voir vivante. Cheryl la serre contre elle. Puis elle se tourne vers Duncan qui roule aussi vite qu'il peut.

« …Comment tu as fait pour la huitième page ? Demande-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas la huitième. C'était juste un morceau de papier. Un coup de bluff qui a marché. J'ignore où est la vraie mais en tout cas, grâce à toi, la chasse des pages est compromise. J'avais l'intention de les brûler aussi une fois réunit. Je pense que c'est le moyen de le détruire.

- Ce cri…ça ne l'a pas tué ?

- ça a dû l'affaiblir. Mais il n'a plus de Proxy pour l'aider. On n'entendra plus parler de lui et faut faire en sorte de ne plus jamais parler de lui. »

Cheryl approuve d'un signe de tête. Elle se souvient de ses explications à la cabane. A part le jour d'Halloween, le Slender se manifeste que si on croit en lui. A présent, il faut l'effacer de sa mémoire. Mais cela va être difficile. Car cette nuit d'Halloween va la hanter, ainsi que Noreen. Sa main se pose sur celle de Duncan qui tient le levier de vitesse. Ses doigts enlacent les siens. Ils surmonteront ensemble cette épreuve. Maintenant, un problème se pose : la ville et les adultes. Vont-ils les croire ? Doivent-ils leur raconter ce qui vient de se passer ? Tôt ou tard, les cadavres vont être découverts. Peut-être que les crimes seront mis sur le dos de Stephen…

Pour le moment, ils ont besoin de se reposer. Une fois en ville, le Slender ne viendra pas les poursuivre. A présent qu'il est affaiblit, il finira par disparaitre…

6


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Noreen réussi à s'endormir. Cheryl finit de la border, elle laisse la porte ouvert et une petite veilleuse afin que sa sœur n'est pas peur si elle se réveille. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre où Duncan finit de panser ses blessures. Quand ils sont rentrés, ses parents n'étaient pas encore là, ce qui l'arrange. Elle s'assoit sur son lit, fixant le caméscope d'Anna posé sur son bureau.

« Et maintenant ? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Duncan qui remet son tee-shirt.

- Il faut effacer les preuves ou faire en sorte que personne n'y tombe dessus. Et nous, on doit l'oublier.

- Cela va être difficile…C'était bref mais je l'ai vu sur la caméra…Et puis, ce qu'il a fait à mes amis… »

Cheryl va avoir du mal à oublier tout ça. Le bras de Duncan entoure ses épaules, tandis qu'elle pose sa tête contre son torse. Lui aussi aura du mal à oublier…Surtout à se dire que c'est enfin finit. Il n'aura plus à errer pour chercher des indices, la moindre information ou moyens de contrer ce truc. Il va disparaitre à présent qu'il est affaiblit. Ou bien, il a peut-être déjà disparu.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Chuchote Cheryl en levant la tête vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas encore…Déjà si les flics trouvent les corps, ils verront les balles et je risque de finir en prison.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as fait que nous défendre.

- Je te rappelle qu'aucun adulte ne m'a cru depuis le départ. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en sortirais.

-…J'aurais aimé que tu restes. Je n'arriverais pas à surmonter ça toute seule, ni Noreen. »

Il croise son regard vert. Elle est plus jeune que lui mais elle est plutôt jolie. Doucement, sa main relève son menton et il dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est différent cette sensation, rien à voir avec les baisers de James. Il pose son front contre le sien, soupirant doucement.

« Attendons demain, murmure-t-il. Si la situation se décante, j'essayerai de trouver un hôtel pas loin. Histoire de rester quelques temps en ville.

- D'accord.

- Tu n'aurais pas de la bière ? J'ai besoin d'un remontant.

- Il y a celles de mon père, dans le frigo en bas. Mais dépêche-toi. Je ne sais pas quand ils vont rentrer. Et rapporte moi en une, je vais en avoir besoin aussi. »

Il dépose un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il sort de la chambre. Elle se lève et s'approche de son bureau. Ses doigts effleurent le caméscope. Elle doit détruire la bande et balancer l'appareil aux ordures. Il en va de même pour le dossier de Duncan. Elle fouille dans son sac et sort la pochette. Des feuilles s'en échappent. Elle peste contre sa maladresse puis les ramasse. Ses yeux fixent une des notes, concernant l'affaire sordide avec Kate.

Des quelques phrases qu'elle lit, Kate a dessiné beaucoup entre le moment où on l'a retrouvé dans les bois avec les pages et avant qu'elle ne devienne un Proxy. D'après le témoignage d'une certaine Laureen, elle dit que ses pages sont en fait une mise en garde et non l'œuvre du Slender. Cette note aurait été retrouvée sur deux cadavres : l'un immolé par le feu, l'autre retrouvé en bas d'une tour radio. Une autre note parle d'un rapport d'autopsie où la dite Laureen se serait suicider après s'être rendue chez Kate.

Cheryl parcourt le reste des notes, quelque chose cloche. Si les pages sont des mises en garde, alors comment les gens deviennent des Proxy ? Et pourquoi les utiliser dans ce cas ? Ah moins que ça ne soit pas un test, que les Proxy mettent en garde les gens. Pourquoi le Slender s'en sert-il ?

Trop c'est trop. Elle doit se débarrasser de toute ça. Elle jette le dossier dans une poubelle, puis elle s'approche du caméscope. Au moment où elle le prend, ce dernier s'enclenche tout seul, montrant une scène qui n'a pas été tourné dans la forêt. Elle reconnait la rue où elle a aperçu l'ombre plutôt dans la soirée. L'image est brève mais elle distingue une cravate rouge…

Elle éteint l'appareil et retire la cassette. En ouvrant le capot, elle découvre quelque chose coincé dedans. Elle tire dessus et voit que c'est un morceau de papier. Elle pose la caméra sur la table. Puis ses doigts tremblant déplient la page. Les mots "Help Me" y sont griffonnés avec une rature en bas. C'est la huitième page, elle était dans l'appareil depuis le début…Mais comment ?

Le caméscope s'enclenche tout seul à nouveau alors que la cassette n'est plus dedans. L'écran montre le visage angoissé de Cheryl qui abaisse doucement la page. Derrière elle se tient un grand homme en costard avec une cravate rouge et le visage blanc…Avant que l'image ne grésille.

THE END ?

2


End file.
